


那只恶魔一直抢我生意

by tangcu



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 16:23:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17389691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tangcu/pseuds/tangcu





	那只恶魔一直抢我生意

那家伙，从我实习期第一天起就一直在找我的麻烦。

 

什么虽然恶魔是个大麻烦但是分配给低阶死神的灵魂不适合恶魔的口味所以其实不用担心会被恶魔抢生意只要放心大胆做就好了？什么恶魔其实记不清死神的脸每次只是嗅着灵魂的味道才找上门来的？

 

简直放屁！扯淡！无稽之谈！

 

那个家伙，那个抢了灵魂又吃不下去的高阶恶魔每次见到我第一句话就是好久不见，要是恶魔都是脸盲能说出这种话来吗，能一遍一遍地抢走我的灵魂吗？！

 

我的业绩差到令人发指的地步，没有哪个死神的蜡烛烧的比我更快，更没有哪只乌鸦敢来当我的监死官。毕竟当我的监死官直接就能和魂飞魄散画上等号，没有谁想来送命。后来一位因为脾气差而被众人欺负的女监死官被派遣到了我的身边，谢天谢地，终于有人能帮我对付那个混蛋恶魔了。

 

因为生命和另一个人相连了，我也渐渐地开始在乎自己所管辖的灵魂，开始反抗恶魔的欺压。如果是我一个人的话，死去就死去，反正除了被恶魔吞噬以外，灵魂是能够无限次转生的，死神比起人来说唯一明白的事情大概就是这个了。

 

尽管如此，我还是太弱了，被女监死官手抡脚踹用脏话践踏都扶不起来的弱小，仍旧在那个不知活了多久的恶魔手里被反复玩弄，只是平添了恶魔的乐趣。我本来也没对自己抱多大的希望，又不是热血漫画，被吼一嗓子就能爆发小宇宙……我只是个刚刚毕业的见习死神罢了。

 

#

 

那个恶魔又来了。

 

“我发现以后都不用确定自己有没有找对地方了，”我合上死神手册，朝他翻了个白眼，“你怎么找人找的比我还快。”

 

一开始我挺害怕恶魔的，哆哆嗦嗦地居然还用敬语跟他说了话。我怀疑惹上恶魔大半是我的错，第一次他见到我的时候分明露出了错愕的神情，也没有要诱惑我的客人的意思，只是从那个濒死的小姑娘手里抢走了我的名片，一转眼就消失了。

 

我平安地收回了小姑娘的灵魂，回天界交了差，那还是我第一次也是迄今为止唯一一次得到了主任的夸奖。之后我接了任务下界，刚把名片递给客人，恶魔便从背后拍了拍我的肩膀，笑眯眯地凑在我耳边说道：“这个灵魂我就收下了。”

 

从此之后我就没能成功地收集过一次人类的灵魂。

 

“不啊，”恶魔笑嘻嘻地从房顶跳下来，站在我面前，“我又不是闻着他们来的，我是闻着你的味道来的。”

 

我在心里再次冲他翻了个大大的白眼。

 

那次我仍旧没有成功回收灵魂，这次主任不再是嬉皮笑脸的面孔了，而是一反常态地用痛心的目光看着我。他把我带去了死神的禁区，沉重的大门之后是无数根高低不齐的蜡烛。

 

“这是死神的生命之烛。”主任带着我走到这片空间的最深处，指着一支几乎要燃到底的蜡烛对我说，“这是你的。”

 

那支蜡烛上挂着413的编号。

 

“你一旦犯了错误，蜡烛就会变短。现在它已经短到不容许你犯任何的错误了。如果下次任务失败的话，你就要消失了。”

 

我背着手，望着那支脆弱的蜡烛。我觉得很奇妙，明明我现在身体这么健康，全身上下不痛不痒没有任何异样，居然已经命悬一线了。

 

#

 

我想，我和那个恶魔应该算是熟人了吧。他不像是对我有深仇大恨非要置我于死地的样子，如果下次他还要抢我的灵魂，而且我仍旧抢不过他的话，我干脆就求他好了，告诉他我再失败一次的话就要死掉了。

 

真没骨气，可是我真的斗不过他。我的生命都抵不上他的零头，要不然我也不会憋屈这么久任他拿捏。

 

出任务的那天，人间在下雨。雨水浸的土路异常泥泞，行人顶着狂风暴雨，深一脚浅一脚的，回家的心异常急切，可是却走不快。我这次的客人死于事故，就是这场大雨，让他再也回不了家了。

 

雨越来越大，他走的越来越不稳。我跟在那个男人身后。浓稠的雨幕之后，我看到了恶魔。原本整洁的衣服沾满了泥浆，帽子掉在一边，银色长发被黄褐色的泥浆打的一绺一绺的。

 

我……好难受。我感觉好难受。我越过男人飞向恶魔，他已经虚弱到不会回应我的呼唤了。

 

男人一脚踩空了，沿着悬崖滚落了下去。

 

我被自己突然冒出来的想法吓了一跳。恶魔在我的臂弯里，我感受不到他的温度。我咬了咬牙，放开恶魔飞下悬崖。那个男人当场死亡了，灵魂站在自己的尸体旁边正在发呆。我揪着他的生命之线将他拉回到悬崖之上，带到恶魔旁边。可怜又无辜的男人不知道自己即将面对第二次死亡，这次死亡是彻彻底底地消失——被恶魔吞噬，就会离开轮回，永远都不可能再次投胎做人了。

 

我哭的稀里哗啦地，把男人推向恶魔：“快吃掉吧——”

 

#

 

“又去找你的小死神？你这出勤率也太高了，给你发两个全勤奖都不为过。”

 

“抢他的活儿可有意思了，气鼓鼓又无可奈何的样子。虽然他管的灵魂都难吃的很，我从来不吃。而且要是他负责的灵魂被我吃掉的话，他肯定会被惩罚的。”

 

“你真为他着想啊。”

 

“这小兔崽子晕乎乎的，肯定不知道我喜欢他。”

 

“哎？哎那你不如……”

 

“……这有点过了吧？万一他被天界开除了……”

 

“你干什么吃的？你养他啊！”

 

#

 

生命的蜡烛在我眼前熄灭了。我感觉心口一痛——可是明明我没有心的——我那空荡荡的，对于人类来说应该住着心脏的胸腔里跳跃着剧烈的疼痛，如同爆发的火山一样，滚烫的岩浆将我从内至外完全地淹没。胸口又烫又堵，我隔着西服紧紧地揪住胸前薄薄的皮肤，衣服纤维的撕裂声传进了我嗡嗡作响的耳朵。

 

原来死神死去的时候是这样的……

 

不知道这种求死不能的痛苦持续了多久，我感觉胸膛越来越麻木，身体也越来越轻。不知道是习惯了还是要结束了，总之疼痛在渐渐地消失。嘈杂的声音像是被收进塑料袋里扎上口一口气丢远了一样，耳边一瞬间安静了下来。我能听到谁的心跳声被缓缓地放大，沉稳有力，充满了生命的活力。

 

我被一团柔软的空气所包裹，周身冰冰凉凉的，便一鼓作气睁开了眼睛。刚刚眼睛闭的太紧，现在眼皮热的发痛，还有些发肿，都没有办法完全地睁开眼睛。

 

我躺在地上……我的身体躺在地上。我伸出手碰了碰自己的身体，果不其然，手指直接穿透了身体。

 

“原来死神和人类没什么区别嘛……”我喃喃自语着，仰头一看，果然发现自己的身上伸出了一条半透明的乳白色的生命之线。

 

人类的生命之线是往上延伸的，而我却是平行着伸展着，唯一的区别可能就是在这里了。

 

“蠢货，都这个时候了你还有心思想这些。”

 

熟悉的声音从背后传了过来。

 

“嗯？怎么是你？”我回过头，发现女监死官的身体还是好好地有着实体的，终于松了一口气笑了出来，“原来乌鸦也可以用剪子呀。”

 

“笨蛋，你简直是个笨蛋……”女监死官一边训斥着我，一边偏着头擦眼泪。她这样可真好看，骂人的话也说的软软的，说到底女人就应该这样嘛。

 

不过平时骂我打我，还一边脸红一边把我送的玫瑰花拍到我脸上的她，也很好看很可爱。

 

“你别哭嘛。还好你没有一开始就做我的监死官，要不然就要和我一起玩儿完了。”我走到她身边，想拍拍她的肩膀，但是忘了自己已经不属于这个世界，根本触碰不到她，只能收回手来尴尬地摸了摸鼻子，“下次记得换一个靠谱一点的死神啊，别随便他们给你一个没人要的死神你就接啦。不过我觉得我也没那么差，就是运气不太好，都怪那个恶魔……”

 

我勉强地笑了笑。

 

一点都不怪他。他只是好巧不巧地在极度虚弱的时候出现在我面前，而我又……又喜欢他，所以才做了是死神就会视之为耻的事情。现在想一想，那时的自己实在是可笑的紧，吃惯了高级食量的恶魔被我强行喂下了我负责回收的普通灵魂？吃完他回去该拉肚子了吧？

 

越想越觉得自己做的事情太搞笑了，我忍不住噗嗤一声笑了出来。

 

“你这个笨蛋……”监死官一拳锤了过来，结实的拳头穿过了我的身体，一瞬间她也呆住了。

 

我苦笑道：“事到如今了，说句实话，我还是挺喜欢被你打的。”

 

监死官破涕为笑：“抖M！你该不会被我打傻了吧！”

 

“我……我本来就很傻。你见哪个智商正常的死神会主动给恶魔喂灵魂的？”胸腔的绞痛再度席卷而来，然而这次却不像刚刚那样刻骨铭心，只是酸酸的，涩涩的，一揪一揪的刺痛。

 

刚止住泪水的监死官再度哭了出来。真奇怪，她怎么变得这么多愁善感了，这个时候就算踢不到她也应该作势踢我一脚，然后剪短我的生命之线恶狠狠地教训我最后一次“叫你犯傻都是你应得的！”“送你一程！”，她其实就是嘴皮子利了点，人还是很仗义的，估计等我完全消失、再也听不见的时候还会补上一句“我会替你报仇的”云云。

 

想着想着我就笑了，无奈地注视着哭的鼻头红红的监死官：“好了我说错话了，你别哭了。”

 

监死官一跺脚，带着哭腔气呼呼地大吼：“别安慰我了！你哭的比我厉害多了！”

 

我……我在哭吗？

 

我没敢摸自己的脸，只伸手摸了摸嘴角。是上扬的，我在笑，我心里也不难过，想的净是我短暂的一生发生过的稀奇古怪的趣事。

 

可是为什么我碰了一手冰冷咸湿的液体呢？

 

“跟我来！”

 

监死官收起了剪刀，咚咚咚地踩着她的高筒靴进了门。她没有送我离开的意思，我没办法，只好跟了上去。急脾气的大小姐进去就摔上了门，我摇了摇头，闭上眼直接穿了进去。她站在长廊尽头等我。那里是主任的办公室。

 

我抬了抬眉毛，往她所在的地方走去。越近，一个熟悉的声音越来越清晰。我愣了愣，难以置信地加快脚步跑了过去，从虚掩的门缝里望进去……

 

是恶魔。

 

就算他是个屌炸天的恶魔，就算我们这儿只是个小小的办事处，恶魔和死神水火不容，他哪来的勇气生生闯进来？

 

不，不对，他为什么要来？

 

“他的灵魂我都没吃掉！一个都没有！我全丢在隔壁辖区的死神眼皮子底下了，他要不是瞎的肯定会把眼前的灵魂回收掉的！灵魂的数量一直是平衡的，凭什么把用莫须有的罪名加在413头上？”

 

恶魔平时总是挂着一副狡黠又轻松的表情，此刻脸上却无比狰狞，每一块肌肉都在用力地扯动着，一步一步地紧逼着一脸云淡风轻但是额角渗出了汗珠的主任，尖锐的獠牙隐隐地在红唇之下闪着若隐若现的阴光。

 

啊……这才是我原来想象中的凶神恶煞的恶魔。

 

“那不符合规定，本应他亲手回收的灵魂被别的死神回收了，对于那个死神来说是功劳一件，对他来说可没办法功过相抵。”主任慢吞吞地说道。

 

恶魔看起来异常的急躁，两手拍上主任的办公桌：“那怎么办？你们要多少灵魂？要多少灵魂能让413活过来？”

 

他来这里……是想救我吗？

 

主任叹了口气：“你这么说……第一现在的灵魂是平衡的，不需要已经被掳走的灵魂，第二413已经灵魂出窍了，她的监死官如果不想也魂飞魄散的，应该已经执行完灵魂回收的任务了。”

 

“……”恶魔紧紧地咬住槽牙，喉咙里发出野兽般的呜咽。他那头平日精心打理着的漂亮的银发此刻乱糟糟的，眼睛充血发红，双手死死地攥紧成拳。

 

主任坐了回去：“不过我有一个办法……”

 

为什么声音突然变小了？我着急地往前凑，因为无法触摸实体，凑上去偷听的耳朵都要穿透门了。我也不在乎那么多了，主任这个人太狡猾了，指不定他会有什么馊点子去骗恶魔。恶魔虽然性格坏了一点，但是想法却不复杂，更何况他现在这么冲动，说不定就会……

 

我忽然发现身体不受自己的控制了，这才明白并不是主任的声音变小了，而是我听不见了。监死官剪断了我的生命之线。我艰难地张了张嘴，却什么声音都发不出来。监死官对我挥了挥手，唇语说了些什么，而我的意识已经模糊了，连她的脸都看不清晰。

 

真可笑，直在最后我也不想个好的事情，直到最后我还在担心那个恶魔。

 

#

 

“您好，请问您是富士冈耕太先生吗？”

 

明明是在自己家里，忽然被陌生人叫了名字，发生了这样诡异的事情，青年反而没有什么惊讶的反应，放下正在处理洋葱的菜刀，在围裙上蹭掉手上的水渍后回过头来。

 

“我是死神，这是我的名片。恭喜您！我来迎接您了。”

 

青年接过名片，安静地盯着名片看了一小会儿。黑西服的死神从没遇到这样淡定的将死之人，小心翼翼地提议道：“您不相信吧？用不用我飞一下给您看看？”

 

他的前辈说了，在所有能力里最简单又最让人类相信的就是飞行和瞬移了。

 

青年摇了摇头：“不用了，我知道自己快死了。”他忽然轻轻地笑了起来，望着死神说道：“不知道怎么的，觉得这张名片有点熟悉。”

 

为什么这个人不按套路来啊！

 

死神结结巴巴地说着固定的台词：“您有什么心愿，建议您在这三天里完成……”

 

燃气灶上的小锅发出了咕噜咕噜的声音，味噌汁的香气裹着歪头思考的青年，夕阳透过百叶窗斜射进来，要不是锅里冒泡泡、窗棂上风铃的影子随着微风飘动，死神几乎就要以为青年变成了一幅画。

 

“我没什么心愿了。我病了很久，一直做化疗，很痛，掉头发，也吃不下饭，我的家人更是心力交瘁。”青年笑道，“谢谢你来提醒我，我得好好设计最后几天的菜谱。”

 

死神一愣一愣地点着头：“哦、哦。”

 

青年转过头继续料理洋葱，问道：“死神先生能吃饭吗？要是不介意的话可以留下来一起吃。”

 

没有回应。青年回头一看，背后已经没有人了。他笑了笑，继续专心地切洋葱。

 

死神还在愣神，根本没有瞬移走的想法，他是被人揪出去的。他是个菜鸟死神，刚准备甩开这个不长眼的小鬼对他晓之以情动之以理，回头的时候看到揪走自己的人居然是个恶魔，他一肚子的话一瞬间梗在了喉咙，最后磕磕绊绊地挤出了几个字：“你不要……想吃……他。”

 

恶魔正玩着自己的银色长发：“你知道他对我说的第一句话是什么吗？——恶魔先生您好，这是鄙人管辖的灵魂，您最好别打他的主意。就是个刚刚上任的小死神，第一次出任务，见到我又是害怕又是挺直了小腰杆儿……算了，你也不知道。”

 

死神：“？？？”

 

恶魔不耐烦地摆了摆手：“行了行了你走吧，他不都说想和家人在一起了吗？你的任务已经完成了。”

 

死神：我又不是CCTV我的任务不是问他最大的心愿是什么我的任务是回收灵魂好吗？

 

然后他的肩膀上突然出现了一只手，他顺着胳膊望上去，发现来人居然是主任，他一手拄着手杖，对他沉痛地摇了摇头，示意他不要管了。

 

哎哟卧了个槽死神和恶魔公然串通一气这是要形成罪恶的产业链了？

 

主任抓着死神的肩膀消失了，恶魔放下玩头发的手，一步一步踏着夕阳回到刚才的小房子里。他坐在窗沿上，青年已经做好了一大桌子的菜。一家四口人围坐在桌前，筷子一同伸向桌子上热气腾腾的菜。青年病入膏肓，并不能吃这些好吃的菜肴，端着轻淡的味噌汤，脸上挂着温柔的笑容，一遍遍地扫过亲人的面孔，一滴晶莹的眼泪悄无声息地坠落下来，跌碎在汤碗里探出头来的滑子菇上。

 

恶魔怔了怔，心里有点难受，便穿过窗户站在了屋子的一角。青年突然敏锐地扭过头，视线来回游移了几次，最后定格在了他的身上。恶魔伸出手来，再三确认自己没有暴露出实体，只能狐疑地回望青年。

 

“耕太，怎么了？”

 

年长的女性放下了筷子，关切地问道。

 

青年仿佛梦醒了一样，转头回来，笑着摇了摇头：“没什么。”

 

“感觉有点温暖……很怀念。我很想他……想谁？”

 

偷听到青年的心声，恶魔眉眼都舒缓了下来。他走上前去，一遍一遍地抚摸着青年的头发。

 

“我来迎接你了……我的小死神……”

 

#

 

“不过我有一个办法，我可以给你他的生命之烛的烛泪，你可以循着他的气息找到他。”

 

“你难道没听说过吗？灵魂并不存在真正的消失，除非主人自愿把灵魂献给恶魔。死神所谓的死亡，不过是拥有一颗心脏，转世成人类罢了。濒死之时感受到剧烈的疼痛，也不过是因为要把他成为死神之前献出的心脏重新还给他而已。”

 

“那个413，真是死都不让我省心……”


End file.
